ABSTRACT: Enrichment Component The Enrichment Component of BNORC is organized and supported by the Administrative Core, supports five goals: 1. To support a state-of-the-art seminar series that provides an educational forum for new and established investigators on wide-ranging topics in nutrition and obesity. 2. To provide support for specialized courses, workshops, mini-symposia and lectures by visiting scientists in order to foster new initiatives in nutrition- and obesity- related research. 3. To enhance scientific understanding about the causes, consequences and emerging treatments for obesity among clinicians and clinical investigators by contributing to and co-sponsoring the annual Harvard Obesity Course 4. To encourage junior investigators and trainees interested in nutrition and obesity research by awarding scholarships to participate in nutrition or obesity-related scientific meetings. 5. Share and communicate enrichment opportunities and resources with members and others who are working in the nutrition obesity field. Our enrichment component includes our consortia-wide Annual Program and Retreats, as well as seminars, workshops and journal clubs that are organized by each of our Cores. Support for pre- and post-doctoral training: BNORC members actively participate in four cutting-edge nutrition graduate programs (at the HSPH, BU Graduate Medical Sciences (Medical campus), BU Sargent College, and Tufts), and which participate in 5 T32 training grants. BNORC helps integrate nutrition- and obesity- related educational activities across our campuses by disseminating information to graduate program directors in a timely fashion by email and on our website. Annual BNORC Programs: These programs are generally held on the Boston University Medical School Campus. The Adipose and Metabolic Tissue Study Group continues to be held biweekly and brings together basic scientists and others from BU, Tufts and Harvard. Special Programs And Workshops sponsored by BNORC ? Obesity Journal Club, Tufts University School of Medicine ? Webinars and Workshops ? Travel Scholarships to encourage trainee participation at National meetings ? Educational programs